The Chosen One
by BlueFiestaMockingjayPie
Summary: Other than celestial magic, Lucy has another power...something that surpasses anything Fiore has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own Fairy tail or I would have made Jellal and Erza kiss already!

Prologue: (No Ones Pov)

Lucy is standing there, watching Natsu, Gray and Erza attack Lullaby, when Happy comes up and asks her, "Why aren't you fighting Lullaby too?" Lucy looks up sadly and says, "It's because all my spirits are busy right now and I made a promise to only summon them when they are free." Master Makarov intrigued with the conversation comes up and asks Lucy, " But aren't they just tools for celestial mages to use...at least that's what every celestial mage I have encountered make me believe." Lucy seething with anger by this statement retorts, "Are the members of Fairy Tail just instruments to use and discard of? (Master Makarov tries to intervene Lucy's rant, but is unsuccessful as she continues while at the same time drawing attention of the people around them.) Are they no less humane than you are? Do you truly believe they have no emotion...or feel pain!" With each passing second Lucy's anger escalates and her magic starts to seep out of her. Soon her magic is so potent that those who weren't already looking at her (Like the ones fighting, including Lullaby) stop to see who has such immense magic. Everyone is shocked that such a weak appearing person could have that much magic. By the end of her ranting she was screaming at the top of her lungs, "What if you were considered a tool, being put in harms way...just for your owners greedy desires, huh...how would you feel!"

(Meanwhile, in the Spirit World, Spirit King's Pov)

I had just finished with a meeting with some spirits complaining about their owners. Except one of the complainers, Aquarius, had no reason to be complaining. Her owner was one of the nicest owners I have heard of...not that we have met yet. She treats her spirits humanely and even gives them vacation time. But according to Aquarius, she wants a new owner because her owner is a weakling. So as I was walking (Does he even walk?) towards another meeting when a tremble went throughout the kingdom. I then had some men find the cause (In my story, time in the Spirit World passes by faster than in Earthland. One hour is equivalent to one second in Earthland.). Within an hour my men informed me that a celestial mage caused the tremble. I was intrigued so I decided to pay a visit to this mage.

(Back to Earthland, Master Makarov's Pov)

I feel astonished that Lucy has so much magic...magic that I never sensed when I first met her. I know for a fact that she wears no limiters, so where did all this magic come from? I also feel guilt in causing this much anger to come from my child. But as I look at her now, as her hair moves violently as it would on a windy day, and her determination to prove me wrong...makes me proud she is a member of Fairy Tail. Suddenly, I felt as if the gravity around us increased by millions, making me, and everyone else drop to the ground.

(Unknown Pov)

When I arrive to Earthland, I'm not surprised that everyone has fallen do to my magic's potency...what does surprise me is that there was someone still standing. This person has magnificent goldish blond hair, whipping around her as if moved by violent winds. When my eyes travel to her face, I see and abyss of delicate chocolate brown eyes, but they are set in a glare. Lovely, plump lips, as if begging to be ravished, set in an angered pucker. I also notice that she has curves in all the right places. I see her fisting and unfisting her soft, delicate looking hands. I wonder why a magnificent maiden seems so angered. So, I did the most logical thing to do...I asked her, "What has made a fair maiden, such as yourself, so angered?" I wonder if she is the cause of the tremble in the Spirit World.

(Flashback ends, Lucy's Pov)

Some young man appeared out of no where, wearing an expensive looking suit. He has short, soft looking brown hair; and he appears to be astonished about something. Dark brown eyes that seem to make me want to grovel at his feet; and as I guessed, he was wearing expensive looking footwear. I have a suspicion that he is a spirit because of the way he appeared, but why appear to me? Then I hear him ask, "What has made a fair maiden, such as yourself, so angered?" I don't know why, but I feel as if I should obey whatever he says. So I reply, "I have been angered by my master-", and before I could finish he interupted by asking, "You have a master? I thought only celestial spirits had masters.", when he was finished I just continued speaking as if he never interrupted, which I could tell angered him, "Because he wondered why I wouldn't call out my tools (I said tools like it was poison) when he overheard me talking with Happy, the blue feline over there (As I said that I pointee to Happy and all I got from the man was a raised eyebrow.). I told Happy that I couldn't call out my spirits because they were all busy at the moment." He looks at me as if I'm a new specimen, and astonishedly questions, "You don't think we're tools for you to use?" I retorted, appalled by the thought, "Of course not!"

(Unknown Pov)

She looks appalled by the thought as she says, "Of course not!" with so much emotion that I couldn't help but grin. Then she asks me the questions I have been waiting for her to ask, "Um, no offense or anything but...just who are you, and why are you here?" Since the moment I came I have managed to calm her down but her magic is still violently swirling around her. I reply by saying, "I'm the soon to be Spirit King, Prince Jacob...and I was sent here to find the celestial mage strong enough to make the Spirit World tremble." As I finish replying her face first became surprised but immediately became shocked by my last statement.

(Lullaby's Pov)

Things sure escalated quickly when that blondie's magic became stronger than before. As the new person came I was slowly sealing the holes I had acquired while fighting those three pesky people. I telepathically sent Zeref information on this blonde woman. I am most certain she could be useful to him.

(Zeref's Pov)

As Lullaby was communicating with me I couldn't help the grin that was slowly but surely coming on my face. I mumbled softly, "I have found you at last." Now I have to find a way to not only obtain her but to get her to convert to my side. Sigh...if only I found her as a child, they are easily pliant at that age.

(Back to Lullaby's Pov)

I couldn't help but snicker when thinking of the amount of destruction that will occur when the blonde is in Zeref's hands...oh, I couldn't wait to hear all the pathetic humans screaming in fear. I then realised someone was attacking me...but I was too late to counter it because I was too focused on healing my wounds...and I was almost done too.

(Prince Jacob's Pov)

As she was about to say something we both heard snickering, so I turned around and asked, "Is this a friend of yours?" while turning back to her and pointing at the creature. She looked like she just remembered the creature and shakily said, "T-that's o-one of Z-zeref's c-creations." by the end she screamed it in fear. I then remembered what my father asked of me and got into a battle stance and said, "Roar of the Celestial Dragon!". My attack hit the creature straight on. It was defeated fairly quickly and transformed into a cracked three eyed skeleton flute. I turned around to bid the blonde goodbye when I was engulfed in a hug. I hadn't noticed before but I'm a couple inches taller than her. Apparently when she realized that she was hugging me, she sprang away with a blush coating her cheeks.

(Lucy's Pov)

When I realized I was hugging him I quickly let go. I tried to hide my blush the best to my abilities, but unfortunately I failed because the next thing I know He's bent over chuckling. I pout at him while saying, "That's not funny!" he just chuckles even , more and barely manages to say, "Oh, yes it is." He then abruptly stands up coughing into his hands a little bit and says, "Well ..." and I reply, "Lucy...Lucy Heartfilia (I completely forgot about everyone else around us)" and he continues, "Well, Miss Heartfilia, (I giggle at this and he smiles momentarily) I'm sorry to say this, but I must now take my leave."After he said that he bowed while I curtsied back to him and replied sadly, "I fully understand that you must take your leave now...but when shall I see you again?" He smiled softly at this and said, "All you must do is rub this stone when you need me." after he said that he handed me a soft teal colored stone. Then in a flash he was gone; and everyone else was slowly but surely getting back up...but then everything was fading to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days behind schedule...sigh...I was busy with school work and didn't have time to type it yesterday I was have tech probs.

Chapter One:(Time Skip, Two days after Lucy blacked out, Lucy's Pov)

My eyelids feel as if they were sealed shut; my body feels as if I was crushed by a thousand boulders. I hear mummers somewhere in the room; I try to open my eyes and groan at the effort I'm using to do something as basic as opening my eyes. The mummering comes to a silence and when I finally succeed in opening my eyelids I see my team, Mirajane, and Master.

(Natsu's Pov):

I was quietly arguing with Gray about exactly what happened that day two days ago. Gray thinks that Lucy summoned the guy while I think he came to join the fight...why else would he help us? I hear Lucy groan so I say, "She's waking up!". After that everyone was quiet waiting for her to open her eyes. When she does for a split second I saw stars in her eyes...but when she opens her eyes again they're gone...like they were never there so I probably imagined it.

(Master Makarov's Pov):

Lucy has finally opened her eyes, and if what I saw in her eyes were really there...then she is in grave danger. Hopefully I was the only one to see it. I hear Mirajane ask, "So...was he your boyfriend?". I could literally see the wheels turning in her head, she also the stars in her eyes briefly before they disappear as if her body was unconsciously reacting to whom ever Mira was talking about...it was probably that man who came two days ago. Sigh...I can see it now her and that one man having kids. I snap out of my thoughts in time to see her face contort into a confused one and ask, "Who are you talking about?"

(Lucy's Pov):

Mira pouts at me and replies, "Don't lie to me Lucy, (as she says this her demonic aura starts to ooze out) your team and Master said that this man came out of nowhere just to talk to you! Unless...is he a stalker, (once she said this she fully transformed) if he is then I'll-" Gray interrupts by saying, "Maybe the reason why she can't remember is because she's hungry?". I was about to deny...but then my stomach growled. Mira just gives me a knowing smile and walks out. I then turn to look at the others and ask, "Is what she said true...about the man I mean?" and Gray says, "Yeah LUcy, he even gave you a stone so that you could call him to you." Erza comes towards me with a gorgeous soft teal colored stone and hands it to me. I ask her, "So how do I call him with it?". This time natsu answers me when he chirps, "Oh, you just have to rub it with your fingers...hurry up! I wanna fight him.", when he finishes speaking he has his goofy grin on his face with his fist on fire. When I look around again I notice that someone wasn't there so I asked, "Where's Happy?"

(Happy's Pov):

I faintly hear a, "Where's Happy?" and it sounded a lot like Lucy! I stop trying to get Cana to buy me fish and rush to the infirmary. I slam the door open to see Lucy awake. I fly into her chest and cry, "Lushy (hic) I mis(hic)sed you! (hic)"

(Erza's Pov):

I hear the door slam open and then see Happy fly into her chest as he cries, "Lushy (hic) I mis(hic)sed you! (hic)" I smile softly and silently leave the room feeling Master following me. Once we were out of the room I ask him, "You saw it too right...I mean the stars in her eyes. The first time I saw it I thought it was my imagination...but I then saw it a second time." Master tenses up a bit and then he replies, "Send a message to all the S-class members that they need to come back immediately...tell them it's urgent." "Yes Master, I'll do that right away." I then go search for a communication lacrima.

(Laxus's Pov):

I just finished the mission Evergreen chose for us when Freed comes to me with a communication lacrima and says, "Erza wants to speak with you." I tskat him and snatch the lacrima from him. "What do you want Titania?" she replies, "Master wants you to come back immediately...he says it's urgent." and with that she disconnects. I toss the lacrima back to Freed while Bixlow asks, "So...are you going to listen?" His 'babies' or totem dolls chant, "Listen...Listen...Listen". I snort and say, "As if!"

(Gildarts's Pov):

Erza just told me that Master wanted me back pronto...and that it was urgent. What does this mean? Is the guild in danger? If so, why wasn't I informed sooner? Whomever decided to mess with us is gonna have to deal with me!

(Mystogan's/Edo Jellal's Pov):

I wonder how to get back home...though the one thing I don't miss was father. I can't believe that I never saw his treacherous ways...if only I could have known sooner. Then I met Master who was kind enough to take me in...but I still miss home and-"Hello, Mystogan?. I turn around trying to find where the voice is coming from as I make sure my mask is in place. The voice is coming from my lacrima...and Erza's face appears. I nod for her to continue and she says, "Master wants you back immediately...he says its urgent.". Just as she was about to disconnect, making sure that I activated my voice changing spell, and ask, "What's urgent? I s the guild under attack?". She looks surprised that I talked but replies, "No, the guild isn't under attack and I don't know why it's urgent.". And with that she disconnects.

(Meanwhile in the Spirit World, Jacob's Pov):

I had just finished telling my father and the whole kingdom what happened. There were some spirits excited and couldn't wait for their keys to belong to this mage...but there was one group, that were shocked beyond belief. Though the one the most shocked had to be Aquarius. She had dropped her urn, her mouth was wide open and her eyes were bulging out of their sockets. I informed the king of this group and had summoned them to a private study of some sorts. So here we are waiting for someone to speak. I notice there are seven spirits here; which were Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Crux, Horologium, Lyra, and Nikora. I look at the majority of them and ask, "Why were you guys so astonished?". Cancer in turn looks at me and questions, "Are you sure the lady was Lucy Heartfilia?" and I rely, "Of course I'm sure! Why do you ask?". Lyra then says, "It's because Lucy is our master." and Aquarius then states, "That couldn't have been Lucy, I mean she is such a weakling to have such magic inside of her.". I was starting to get furious, how dare they doubt me; so I ask, "How are you so sure that it's not her?" Aquarius looks me straight in the eye and retorts, "Because my key along with Cancer's and Capricorn's belonged to her mother. We have been along side her since she was a child after her mother passed away of an unknown illness."

(Spirit King's Pov):

As I listened silently I thought maybe she was THAT person, the one whose fate was sealed in two paths...either save both Earthland and the Spirit World OR turn into the next Zeref and rein along side him. Thinking of him makes me wish that things hadn't gone the way they did...he had so much potential...until IT happened. I then say, "I know how to prove that this woman is your master." Everyone becomes silent waiting for me to continue. I then say, "My son gave her a stone to contact him with..right son.". My son nods at me and I continue, " So the next time you see her ask her about her keys. If she has..." I paused looking at the spirits gathered and say, "Taurus, then she is the right owner.". Aquarius fumes, "Why can't I go, I've been with her all her life; I would know if it was an imposter or not!" I nod and say, "Alright, Aquarius's key shall be called...any more questions?"

(Back to the infirmary, Lucy's Pov):

I try to calm Happy and from the corner of my eye I see Master and Erza leave. Once Happy calms down I set him on my lap and pet him, making him purr contentedly. I hear Gray cough and say, "Weren't you going to call that man over?". I was confused for a second but then I remembered about the stone. I picked it back up and started to rub it.

(Happy's Pov):

I see Lucy start to rub this really pretty stone...I wonder where she got it? Then there was a flash of light that knocked Natsu and Gray down and pushed me further into Lucy's lap. But Lucy didn't seem to be affected at all. As the light slowly disappeared I could faintly see someone standing in the mist. I can't be sure but I think the guy isn't too happy that I'm on her lap because I can faintly hear growling...or it could mean that he hasn't had food yet...and is craving fish!

(Back in the Spirit World, Jacob's Pov):

I sense her beckoning me and so I say, "Father, she has beckoned for me I shall take my leave now.". My father nods and I leave to Earthland; as I was arriving I sensed others near her so I sent a pulse of energy to knock them away from her. I sense one still near her...in fact sitting on her lap. I don't know why but my instincts were telling me not to let anyone near enough to touch her. So I growled, warning whom ever on her to get off. When everything cleared up I notice thta it was a feline perched on her lap so I ceased my growling. The ones I knocked over have weird appearances. One was only in his boxers and the other had...waitt is that...yes it is. The other had PINK hair! When my eyes finally rested upon Lucy again I noticed that she was giving me a look...one I didn't quite understand. This is because it was often used when someone doesn't recognize another...but that couldn't be true...right? The thought that she forgot me saddens me greatly. It looked like she was about to say something when I turned around sensing someone approaching me.

(Gray's Pov):

One second I was standing...and the next there was a guy growling at Lucy...or was it for Happy? As silently as I could I stand back up and start approaching him...but then he turns and looks right at me. His eyes turn into slits...lie=ke Natsu's do sometimes, and start growling menacingly. I look right at Lucy...hearing him growling even louder, which is weird...and ask, "Hey Lucy, are you gonna let him growl at me like that...sheesh, he's just like that idiot flamebrain over here." Natsu jolts right up and screams, "What did you just say Stripper? By this time our heads are clashing against each others and our magic is oozing out.".

(Lucy's Pov):

I sweat drop seeing those two fight while there is a stranger in here. I sigh and say, "Oh hey Erza, I didn't see you there!" I see both of them become Happy #2's and Gray say, "W-we weren't f-fighting Erza!" while Natsy squeaks, "A-aye!" I couldn't hold it in any longer and neither could happy and we both start laughing like crazy...after awhile I calm down and wipe my eyes. Natsu whines, "That wasn't funny Luce!"; he pouts and starts walking towards me but stops when the stranger starts growling at him. Natsu's face becomes one of seriousness for a split second but he then pouts even more and says, "Luce call him off already!" I look toward the stranger and ask, "Who are you?"

(Happy's Pov):

So he was growling at me earlier...but why? Oh well, he probably had bad fish! He looks at Lucy shocked and says, "You don't remember me?", he sounds heartbroken by this. I look to him and say, "Aye! she doesn't remember anything after seeing Lullaby transform into a scary monster!" He turns to look at me astonished...seems he has never seen a talking cat before.

(Jacob's Pov):

I'm astonished at first...I mean who wouldn't! It's a talking cat! Then I processed what he just said...it seems as though her body couldn't handle that much magic and has kept her from remembering...or these strangers could have put a spell on her to make her forget me-I mean her magic! I glare at the talking cat and growl, "What have you done to Lucy!" The cat starts to whimper and glops Lucy into a hug...which I growl at...and sobs, "Lushy! (hic) That (hic) man is (hic) being a (hic) meany (hic)!"

(Lucy's Pov):

I cooed and pet Happy trying to get him to calm down. When he did...at least to the point of quietly whimpering...I look up right into the stranger's eyes and did my best imitation of a 'Mira in Sitris form and Erza after her strawberry cake crashed to the floor' glare. It seems to work...but it worked too well. out of the corner of my eye I notice gray and Natsu do a combination of flinching, shuddering and they both simultaneously put on a face that says 'Oh my gosh, I'm going to die! Why did you have to make Happy cry!'. I then hiss, "Why did you do that to Happy! He did nothing wrong, he was just informing you on what happened! If you're going to come here and harm my nakama in any way then you should juust leave right now"

(Natsu's Pov):

I feel bad for that guy...kind of...as long as I'm not the target of her rath. I mean we haven't known Lucy for long, but it's common knowledge to ALL of us that if you mess with Happy...shudder...she will chew you out and spit you right back out so much that you won't remember your name! Trust me, I know...I accidently put hot sauce on Happy's fish...and lets just say I had to stay in the infirmary for a week! Even Mira and Erza were scared of her! But the weird thing was… she didn't remember any of it. If anyone told her about it...she would collapse and spaz out...so Master told us that if she ever didn't remember doing something not to press for more.

(Gray's Pov):

Oh now he has done it...well I wish him luck...cause he's gonna need it! I accidently stepped on Happy's tail and was sent to the infirmary...LITERALLY! One second she was sitting at the bar; across the guild may I add...and the next she used her famously lethal 'Lucy Kick' to send me to the infirmary. I swear everyone in the guild is careful with what they say or do to Happy. You wanna know why? She only becomes lethal when it involves an emotional or physically harmed Happy. I believe they have a Mother son kind of relationship with each other. It's because whenever the guild doors opens and she walks through or Lucy comes back from doing something...even going to the restrooms...Happy rushes to her and glops her crying about missing her.

(Mirajane's Pov):

I walk into the infirmary with a tray of food in my hands when I see what's happening. Natsu and Gray cowering away into corners whimpering something about Lucy and Happy...and if I heard right, the ultimate she demon. Then when I look to the other side of the room I see Happy whimpering into Lucy's chest as she pets and coos. But Lucy also looks up every couple seconds and glares a glare stronger than all of Fairy Tail combined at this man...who looks scared to death. I feel bad for him...sigh...he probably won't live long enough for me to pair him up with someone. But he must have done something to really upset Lucy because that has to be the most scariest glare I have ever seen come from her. Even I feel slightly intimidated and it's not even directed at me...not that I would ever tell anyone that I was slightly intimidated by Lucy.

(Happy's Pov):

I calm down finally and look up to Lucy as she smiles this smile that says she will take care of everything. I don't know when it happened but somehow she broke through my wall...the one keeping me up after SHE died. I still can't say or even think her name or I would break down and I don't know if I could pick myself back up. I mean SHE raised me since I hatched from the egg Natsu found. But I think Lucy could pick up the pieces if I ever broke down. I'm shaken from my thoughts when I hear Mira say, "Hey Lucy, I got your food, and it's hot and delicious. So here you go Lucy!"

(Jacob's Pov):

I see this woman approach Lucy with a tray of food. My instinct tells me I should be the one doing that. I prowl forward and unconsciously let out a muffled roar. I swear I see hearts start to form around this new intruder. I here Lucy yell at me, "Leave my nakama alone!" But it's like my instincts have taken over and demand of me to nurture Lucy back to health and no one else. So gruffly demand, "Give it to me!", she looks at me confused for a seconded but then her smile widens and she cheers, "Of course...". I answer, "Jacob", she then gives me the tray and tells Lucy, "When you come out of this room you better give me all the juicy details on him...got it?" I don't like the subtle threat and how she can say it with a smile on her face so I growl but she just giggles and skips away.

(Lucy's Pov):

I blush at what Mira said and turn to look at...what was it again...oh yeah, Jacob, walking towards me. While Mira was here Happy had settled himself back on my lap. Happy stiffens when Jacob sits on the cot. He then grabs a spoonful of the food and says, "Open", I don't know why but I comply and I can see that it makes him happy. I can also hear a faint purr of some kind coming from him…or I could be hearing things. I blush any way thinking that if it was him purring that it was cute. But then I hear Natsu stalk forward growling, "What do you think you're doing!" Jacob stops spoon feeding me...blush...and looks at Natsu growling. I slap Jacob's shoulder and say, "Stop that!"

(Jacob's Pov):

I turn around and pout, "But why? I'm just protecting you from pinky over here! Do you not want me to protect you?(as I say this I unconsciously get closer to her to get more of her delicious strawberry vanilla scent)" I start to sluk, I don't know why I'm acting childish...I'm usually more in control of myself. But I've noticed that whenever she's around I just can't help myself. What's happening to me...why don't I like anyone near her? When I come out of my thoughts I see Lucy blushing...I wonder why?

(Happy's Pov):

The guy is right in front of Lucy's face...like the guy is barely a centimeter away from her! And Lucy looks like a big fat tomato so I just had to say, "She likes you!".With a roll on my L's. He backs up a little bit and just stares at her some more. Then the temperature in the room rose up and I turned to find the source...which I could already guess was Natsu since he is the only fire mage in this room.

(Natsu's Pov):

I see him stare intimately at MY Luce...wait did I just think that? No I'm just worrying about a fellow Fairy Tail member...right? I mean she MY PARTNER after all! Of course I'm just worrying about her well being...I mean I feel responsible for her since I brought her to Fairy Tail. But...I can't possibly like like her...can I? I mean I still haven't gotten over HER for petes sake! SHE haunts my dreams every night since the INCIDENT. But I don't get the nightmares...at least that's what I thinks it's called. But when I think of MY Luv=ce and that guy over there together my temperature boils and I growl, "Get away from her!"

(Master's office, Mira's Pov):

Mira enters the office and sees Mystogan, Gildarts, Erza...and is that...yes it is...it's Laxus! I look at Master and ask, "What's going on?". Master then looks into each and every single one of our faces and says, "Any of you heard of the chosen one?". From the corner of my eye I see Laxus take a sharp intake of breath and Erza freeze. Laxus then bellows, "You can't be serious right! I mean...I thought that was just a fairy tale!" Erza is still frozen and when I take a better look at Mystogan he seems...how do I say this...worried, but about what? And Gildarts..well, lets just say he is still trying to process what master just said. Erza finally unfreezes and asks, "Does any of this have to deal with Lucy and why she had those stars in her eyes?" Laxus turns towards Erza and asks, "What...you mean the CHOSEN ONE is apart of Fairy Tail?" I'm beyond shocked by this news...Lucy, our sweet innocent little celestial mage...is part of a prophecy thought not to be real?


	3. Author's Note

I'm almost done with my new chapter...but I need to find it. I brought it with me to NYC, and I know I had it with me when I got home...but I can't seem to remember where I put it. I am also updating this so that you guys could go onto my profile and check out the poll I made.


End file.
